Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to computer software. In particular, it relates to a technique for enhancing job search results for both job seekers looking for jobs and employer/recruiters looking for job candidates.
State of the Art
A challenge common to most companies seeking talented employees is finding the best set of candidates for the position available. One standard practice among human resource departments is to create a job description for each open position, then advertise the position along with the description. Recruiters and job seekers then have to review and analyze these descriptions in order to determine a match between job seekers and particular jobs.
A number of searching tools are available to a person searching on the Internet for the right job based on his or her skill set. Typical searching tools currently available require the job seeker to select various criteria in the form of keywords, such as desired locations, types of jobs, desired compensation levels, etc. Similarly, the employers provide, in addition to the job description, levels of skill, education, years of experience, etc. required to be considered for a particular job. Searching tools then look up the seeker's keywords in a data base of job descriptions and return, or display those job descriptions that contain the job seeker's keywords.
However, available search tools still either often require the employer and the job seeker to each sift through a large number of so-called search results or can return no search results at all if the criteria provided is too specific or narrow. It would be desirable, then, to provide a matching search tool that more intelligently matches job seekers to potential jobs and intelligently assists in narrowing a job seeker's search for the right job. Such a search and matching tool is also needed to assist an employer/recruiter in matching potential job descriptions to potential job seekers.